1. Technical Field
This invention relates to folding knives that provide a compact configuration in which the knife blade is pivotally attached to the handle and can be folded therewithin when not in use. Such folding knives have blade engagement locking devices to securely lock and hold the blade in extended longitudinal position with the handle for use. A typical locking element is commonly referred to as a lock bar that extends along the upper back edge of the knife and requires a manual depression at one end to release the free end from direct engagement with a retaining lock notch formed in the blade inwardly from its primary pivot attachment point with the handle frame elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art folding knives of this type have a variety of blade locking engagement structures to afford a number of blade lock and release positions, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,995, 5,685,079, 6,574,869, 6,751,868, and 6,918,184.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,995 a knife locking mechanism is disclosed that uses a pressable lock pin having a notch therein to be resiliently engaged with a corresponding notch in the blade, locking same in extended use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,079 claims a locking mechanism for a folding knife in which a lever is movable between two positions using a notched cylinder body to selectively engage a portion of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,869 is directed to a folding pocket knife with a lock having a locking pin that is slidably positioned to engage a shoulder on the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,184 discloses a knife with an integral stop pin of a locking mechanism is used to prevent the inadvertent closing of the knife blade as well as over extension of the blade during use.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,868 a folding knife with a spherical locking mechanism is illustrated having a ball biased by a coil spring. The ball selectively engages a tongue portion on the heel end of the blade preventing the blade from rotation, locking same.